This invention relates to cameras in general, and to a camera with a flash unit in particular.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to a photographic camera having an electronic flash unit.
Cameras to which electronic flash units can be detachably connected, are well known. It is also known to provide cameras with built-in electronic flash units. These prior-art constructions are all functional, but they also have various drawbacks. For example, attaching and detaching of a separate flash unit is often cumbersome, the unit may be in detached condition at the moment a flash exposure is required or the user may even have forgotten to take the unit along with the camera. Cameras in which the flash unit is built in are often relatively large and cumbersome to use, the flash unit is sometimes so constructed and installed as to form a foreign factor in the overall design appearance of the camera, and the flash unit often cannot be installed far enough away from the optical axis of the camera to avoid the so-called "redeye" effect.